The Faye Advantage
by LobstaFace17
Summary: Aspen Faye: an abused Italian girl who was raised by a voodoo witch. Nico finds her and takes her to Camp. She meets some friends the past, meets her crush, and is forced to run to take care of her past. Percy/OFC FLAMES WILL BE USED TO COOK BACON! Annabeth bashing, gender-swaps. Read and review please! I'll update as often as possible!


_**Percy Jackson Universe FanFiction**_

_**WARNING: Includes Annabeth bashing, punk!Percy, genderswap, gayness, drugs, booze, illegal activities, and swearing**_

Name: Aspen Melrose Faye

Nickname(s):

• Pen

• Fairy

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Appearance: Elbow-length natural fire-red hair, dark brown/black amber-flecked eyes (often rimmed with heavy eyeliner), scarred tan skin, perfect bust/bod

Height: 5'5"

Godly Parent: Deimos (god of fear, dread, and terror), Phobos (god of panic and personal fears) and Phrike (god of horror and trembling fear)

Mortal Parent: Kalama Faye

Best (and only)-Friend(s): Nico Di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Travis and Connie Stoll

BF/Crush: Percy Jackson

Weapon of Choice: Powers, sword, bow/arrows, staff, dagger, assassin's knives, Fistigons (giant metal gloves that create/mold fire)

Other Godly Relations: Eris (goddess of strife, discord, contention, and rivalry, grandmother)

_**GENDERSWAPPED:**_

Thalia Grace - Tad Grace

Jason Grace - Jessica Grace

Piper McLean - Peter McLean

Connor Stoll - Connie Stoll

_**Aspen's PoV (in the past, first day at Camp)**_

I whipped out my sword, growling at the monster in front of me. It was a Minotaur, I believed. He tried to punch down on me and I rolled to the side, slashing at the hand behind me. The Minotaur roared in anger and glared at me.

"_Aspen fermo!_" (Aspen catch!) Nico yelled, throwing me his Stygian Iron sword. I caught it and threw it into the Minotaur's chest, making him disintegrate into golden monster powder. I picked up the sword and reclaimed some of my arrows.

"_Grazie, amico mio._" (Thanks, my friend.) I said quietly.

"_Qualsiasi momento. Ci muoviamo meglio, i mostri stanno iniziando a recuperare_." (Any time. We better move; the monsters are starting to catch up.) He said, putting Nightmare away in the shadow world. We ran to the corner where I had left my duffel, and ran to the nearest store. I got dressed in the bathroom.

I came out wearing ( .com, percyjacksonluver-249, The Little Mermaid). Nico smiled when he saw me and shadow-traveled us to New York and we bought subway tickets to Manhattan. Nico paid in drachma, making me snicker as the man took them without a glance. We got on the subway after twenty minutes of waiting and I sat close to the window.

"_Nico, dimmi di più su questo ... Campo Mezzosangue. Ci sono persone che mi tratterebbero come i mortali fanno?_" (Nico, tell me more about this...Camp Half Blood. Are there people who would treat me like mortals do?) I asked curiously. Nico scowled.

"_Hanno paura del buio, di cose che non capiscono. Mi trattano come se fossi mio padre, Ade."_ (They are scared of the dark, of things they don't understand. They treat me like I am my father, Hades.) He said in despair and bitterness.

"_Ma tu non sei lui, Nico. Tu sei tu, e questo è abbastanza buono per me, e Bianca."_ (But you are not him, Nico. You are you, and that's good enough for me, and Bianca.) I said comfortingly, rubbing his back.

"_Credo. Ma sì, in un primo momento. Faranno riscaldano alla fine_." (I guess. But yeah, at first. They'll warm up eventually.) Nico said. I sighed and he put a hand on my shoulder. "_Ma hey, almeno hai me ... giusto?_" (But hey, at least you have me…right?) Nico asked self-consciously. I smiled and hugged Nico.

"_Nico, sei una manna dal cielo._" (Nico, you are a godsend.) I said in fondness. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"_Lo so, la sorella, lo so. Sono impressionante._" (I know, sister, I know. I'm awesome.) Nico joked. I laughed and we snuggled as the subway started moving. People looked at me in fear and discomfort, staying as far away as possible. I sighed, not exactly used to the glares of hate. Nico rubbed my back and whispered comfortingly in my ear.

We got off the subway and hailed a taxi on 39th, going to Farm Road 3.141 on Long Island. I quickly paid the driver, against Nico's protests, and we got out. As soon as the taxi was out of sight, a Hydra came lumbering down the road.

I strung my bow and started shooting fire arrows into the Hydra's eyes. Nico stabbed it in the heart and it turned into dust. We ran up the hill, passed the giant pine tree and there it was: Camp Half Blood, just the Nico had described it. I loved it already. I saw satyrs playing in a volley-ball pit, kids fighting in an arena, and unless I was going crazy, those horses had wings.

"Nice digs, Nikki." I said. He laughed and slung an arm around my shoulder, pulling me to the Big House. Kids stared at me in disgust, hatred and fear. Damn Deimos, Phobos, Phrike and their curse. As the child of the gods of fear and terror, people automatically hated/feared/were disgusted with me. It was a curse that I had been forced to bear. For some reason, only Nico and my friend Leo Valdez (who had been in a foster home with me before we ran away) weren't scared of me.

"Hey Nico.", "Who's this?" Two voices rang out from behind us. I looked down.

"Connie, Travis, this is Aspen Faye. Aspen, this is-"

"Stolls." I finished quietly. "How's it been? I haven't seen you guys since Texas." I said, looking up. Their eyes widened and they trapped me in a hug.

"Fairy! I was hoping you had survived that gang jumping us!" Connie exclaimed.

"How've you been? Did Nico bring you here?" Travis asked, holding me by my shoulders as he examined me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. You two know her?" Nico butted in. The three of us nodded.

"We were in a foster home in Dallas together. We got jumped and I fended off a gang while they ran." I said.

"So, who's your godly parent?" Travis asked.

"Deimos, Phobos and Phrike. Don't ask." I said quietly. Connie raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Nico, do we have a cabin for Deimos/Phobos?" Connie asked Nico. Nico shook his head.

"I don't think so." He said, frowning.

"She can stay with me." An attractive voice said behind me, and the three boys raised their eyebrows.

I turned around and saw a guy about 6'7" with sea-green eyes. He was wearing an orange Camp Half Blood shirt with the sleeves ripped off, a couple ear piercings, messy sea-green hair that was in a sort-of Mohawk, black skinny jeans with rips in the knees, combat boots, two chains hanging from his belt loops, fingerless black gloves and a leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders. He was really hot.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the seas." Percy said, holding out a hand. I shook it.

"Aspen Faye, daughter of Deimos, Phobos and Phrike, three minor gods of different versions of fear and just to add to the greatness, granddaughter of Eris, goddess of discord and strife." I said. "Don't ask how I was born, I don't even know myself." I added. Percy nodded.

"I got it. The Athena kids find explaining it weird too." He said with a small grin.

"You sure your dad will be okay", "with someone staying in his cabin?" Connie and Travis asked. I shivered.

"I hate it when they do that." Percy muttered. I nodded in agreement. "He'll be cool with it. If he doesn't like it, I won't let him disintegrate her." Percy reassured my friends.

"_Oh, questo è davvero rassicurante._" I muttered. Nico cracked a grin at me, being the only person who understood Italian. Percy raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. We said our goodbyes and headed to the Big House.

"I like your outfit. _'Toy Story'_ and _'The Little Mermaid' _are two of my favorite Disney movies." Percy said with a grin. I giggled.

"Thanks. Same here." I said, smiling.

"So you're Italian?" Percy asked as we walked. I raised an eyebrow. "Nico's Italian. I hear him talk like that a lot. I sounded familiar, so I guessed." Percy explained. I nodded.

"Yeah. Nico shadow-traveled us from Italy to New York this morning after we killed the Minotaur." I said in perfect English. He 'ohhh'ed.

"You think monsters would learn to stay dead." Percy said. I shrugged. "I've met two of your dads before, though." Percy said.

"Really? Lemme guess, Deimos and Phobos gave you a hard time?" I asked. Percy laughed and nodded.

"They didn't really like me. I guess no child of Ares really does." He said and we went onto the porch. "Hey Chiron, we gotta new camper!" Percy called out. A man in a wheelchair (I knew it was magic) came into the living room and smiled at me.

"Ah, yes. I'm Chiron, child, activities director here at Camp."

"Aspen Faye, daughter of Deimos, Phobos and Phrike, granddaughter of Eris." I said, shaking his hand.

"Oh?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, welcome to Camp Half Blood." We talked for a while, me answering questions and asking them.

_***past end***_

Eventually, Percy and I left and he introduced me to all the activities. I was rather fond of and good at the sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat, and the lessons in Ancient Greek. Percy and I also got to know each other.

We became best friends, me carefully opening up. I told him some things about my past, but he would run if I told him everything. He told me about his past and his mom, his quests, and why he went punk like he was. I honestly couldn't see him any other way.

It went like that for three, maybe four weeks. I went with Percy on everything (occasionally Nico, Connie and Travis), and we had lots of fun together. He helped me ignore the glares and fear of others, but it was always easier with him. When I was by myself, it was harder to be strong.

_***The Tuesday of my fifth week, Chiron summoned me and Percy to the Big House.***_

"This is for you, Aspen. Phrike had it sent here by Hermes Packaging and Messages. He said to give them to his daughter of life-long pain." Chiron said, opening the little pouch in his lap. He placed a book, a dagger, two rings and a box on the coffee table. I scootched forward and examined the dagger. It wasn't Greek but I knew I had seen it before.

I gasped shakily, dropping the dagger onto the carpet as the walls dripped with blood, specifically, my own. My burns flared to life, my scars itched. White-blue mist filled the room, forming ghosts with groping hands and knives.

"_No, no, questo non è da Phrike. Se si tratta di ..._ " (No, no, this isn't from Phrike. If it is…) I whispered shakily. "_I fantasmi del mio passato, vattene! Lasciate questo posto! Torna ai box!_" (Ghosts of my past, be gone! Leave this place! Go back to the pits!) I commanded, clutching my head. The red slowly died from the walls, and the groping hands and knives of mist disappeared.

Percy was kneeling in front of me in worry.

"Pen, are you okay?" He asked softly. I took deep breaths, tears pricking at my eyes.

"No. I never have been." I whispered honestly. "I have to go. I was wrong to come here." I said, standing. I shoved the things in my bag; Chiron frowned as I walked hurriedly for the door.

"Be safe, child. I fear what the Fates have in store for you." He murmured. I stopped; my hand on the wooden frame.

"Do you fear fear, old man?" I asked quietly.

"I don't understand." Chiron said slowly. I looked at him, my eyes glowing.

"Lucky you." I said coldly, and then left. Nico and the Stolls were waiting outside on the porch.

"Oh no." Travis murmured. I nodded and he deflated.

"You're leaving." Connie said. I nodded again.

"I have to. I can't put this Camp at risk. They all hate me anyway." I said. Percy came out of the Big House as I hugged the twins goodbye.

"What was that all about?" He asked. I looked at Connie and she nodded.

"I'll let them explain when I'm gone. Thank you, Percy. For everything you've done." I said quietly, hugging him. He hugged me back and held on tight.

"Don't. Please." Percy whispered. I shook my head in his neck.

"I have to. Thank you again, Percy. I'll always remember you." I whispered, then took off. Nico and Travis held Percy back as I got all my stuff from Cabin 3 and some survival stuff from Connie and Travis' bunks. I stocked up on all my weapons, nectar and ambrosia with the Apollo and Ares cabins, then made for the hill in the shadows. Percy was looking for me, I knew, but I couldn't let him find me. I wouldn't be able to go, and I had to.

I took on last look at the Camp at the crest of the hill, then ran down to the road, where Nico was waiting with a Track T-800 CDI and a helmet.

"I'm gonna miss you." Nico said. I smiled and kissed his cheek in a sisterly way.

"Ditto. But I have to do this. I've been running from my past for too long. Bye Nico. Maybe our paths will cross again, but not for a long time." I said, putting on the helmet and gunning the motorcycle, zooming down the road. I was gonna hunt down that damn voodoo cursing-guardian of mine and get this shit over with.

_**Aspen's PoV *present day***_

I watched the battle of Manhattan from the top of the Empire State Building, glaring at the monsters and searching for Nico, Percy, Connie and Travis. As I looked around with my video shield, I saw the Williamsburg Bridge and the Apollo cabin suffering losses. I ran from building to building; no one saw me, because I was moving at the same speed as the wind.

While I had been away from Camp, after killing my stupid abusive voodoo guardian, I had been doing errands for the gods. I'd had Hades/Pluto, Hephaestus/Vulcan, Artemis/Diana, Hermes/Mercury, Ares/Mars, Hypnos/Somnus and Nyx/Nox bless me. And after a quest to save Persephone from an Ethiopian drakon, another to save the Hunt from being slaughtered by over 1,000 monsters, and a third quest into Tartarus to make Erebus change back sides, I became Demeter/Ceres, Hades/Pluto, Nyx/Nox and Artemis/Diana's' champion. Poseidon had gifted me with a reddish-brown pegasus I had named νεράιδα or Neráida or Fairy, the ability to breathe underwater and talk to/calm horses for returning his trident from being stolen.

I was really powerful now, and monsters loved coming after me. Thing was, thanks to Artemis/Diana's blessing, I could cover up my scent. I could go into a crowd of monsters and they would think I was an empousa or something.

I had gone to Camp Jupiter too, and it was a party over there. Reyna and I were good friends, and I personally thought there was something wrong with Octavian. I mean, who murders teddy-bears to predict the future? Jason was nice, and so were Frank, Hazel, Dakota, Gwen, Hank, Larry and Bobby. I liked the idea the barracks held, but it was a terrible means of organization.

I wore ( .com, percyjacksonluver-249, Aspen Faye- Battle of Manhattan) today, my knife Stygian Iron.

I saw Percy and Annabeth riding two pegasi to the Bridge. The Minotaur roared and threw a limo at Percy. His pegasus dived and my hawk vision (gift from Hermes) saw it had been close. Two inches higher, and his head would've been sailing over the East River. He and Annabeth landed behind an overturned bus and the pegasi took off. I turned into a raven (Artemis) and landed on the bus.

Michael Yew ran up to them. He was definitely the shortest commando I'd ever seen. He had a bandaged cut on his arm. His ferrety face was smeared with soot and his quiver was almost empty, but he was smiling like he was having a great time.

"Glad you could join us." He said. "Where are the other reinforcements?"

"For now, we're it." Percy said.

"Then we're dead." He said optimistically.

I shifted to my human form, wearing my armor ( .com, percyjacksonluver-249, Aspen Faye's Armor). I had a bow strapped to my back with my quiver, gripping the hilt of my sword.

"You called?" I asked, pulling down my mask.

"Aspen!?" Percy asked in alarm. I smiled and nodded.

"Yep. How's it been, Michael?" I asked. I had helped him get to Camp. He smiled and we bro-hugged.

"So far, terrible. We've got quite a few casualties." Michael said cheerfully. I laughed and ducked from a drachnae spear. I handed Michael a quiver full of tricked-out arrows.

"Here. I made these a while back. Sonic, fire, blizzard, electric, trip-wire, net and exploding arrows. Hope it helps." I said, waving my hand and refilling the other Apollo kids' quivers. Michael grinned and slung on the quiver.

"Thanks." He said as Percy tackled me in a hug while Annabeth glared at me.

"I missed you." Percy said. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Missed you too. So what happened to that flying chariot Hermes told me about?" I asked as I started firing arrows at the monsters. I pulled my mask back over my mouth and nose.

"Left it at camp. I told Clarisse she could have it. Whatever, you know? Not worth fighting about anymore. But she said it was too late. We'd insulted her honor for the last time or some stupid thing." Michael said, joining me. I sighed in frustration at Clarisse's pride.

"Least you tried." Percy said. Michael shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I called her some names when she said she still wouldn't fight. I doubt that helped. Here come the uglies!" He drew an arrow and launched it toward the enemy.

The arrow made a screaming sound as it flew. When it landed, it unleashed a blast like a power chord on an electric guitar magnified through the world's largest speakers. The nearest cars exploded. Monsters dropped their weapons and clasped their ears in pain. Some ran. Others disintegrated on the spot.

I grinned at him and he returned the expression. Percy and Annabeth looked at us.

"Gifts from Apollo?" Percy asked. "God of music?" Michael and I grinned wickedly.

"Loud music can be bad for you." Michael said.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't always kill." I finished. Sure enough, most monsters were regrouping, shaking off their confusion.

"We have to fall back, "Michael said. "I've got Kayla and Austin setting traps farther down the bridge."

"No." Annabeth said. "Bring your campers forward to this position." She said.

"Wait for my signal. We're going to drive the enemy back to Brooklyn." Michael laughed.

"How do you plan to do that?" Percy drew his sword.

"Percy." I said, "Let me come with you."

"Too dangerous." Percy said. "Besides, I need you two to help Michael coordinate the defensive line. I'll distract the monsters. You group up here. Move the sleeping mortals out of the way. Then you can start picking off monsters while I keep them focused on me. If anybody can do all that, you can." Michael snorted.

"Thanks a lot."

Percy kept his eyes on me. I nodded reluctantly.

"All right. Get moving." I ground out reluctantly.

"Don't I get a kiss for luck? It's kind of a tradition, right?" Percy asked cheekily.

I considered punching him. Instead, I drew my sword and stared at the army marching toward us.

"Come back alive, Seaweed Brain. Then we'll see."

It was the best offer he would get, so he stepped out from behind the school bus. I walked up the bridge in plain sight, straight toward the enemy. When the Minotaur saw him, his eyes burned with hate. He bellowed- a sound that was somewhere between a yell, a moo, and a really loud belch.

"Hey, Beef Boy." Percy shouted back. "Didn't I kill you already?"

The Minotaur pounded his fist into the hood of a Lexus, and it crumpled like aluminum foil. A few dracaena threw flaming javelins at our end of the Bridge. I knocked them aside with arrows. A hellhound lunged, and Percy sidestepped. I could have shot it, but I hesitated.

This is not Mrs. O'Leary, I reminded myself. This is an untamed monster. It will kill me and all my friends. It pounced again. This time I drew five arrows (three fire, two electric) and let loose the volley. The hellhound disintegrated into dust and fur. More monsters surged forward-snakes and giants and telkhines-but the Minotaur roared at them, and they backed off.

"One on one?" Percy called. "Just like old times?"

The Minotaur's nostrils quivered. He seriously needed to keep a pack of Aloe Vera Kleenex in his armor pocket, because that nose was wet and red and pretty gross.

He unstrapped his axe and swung it around. It was beautiful in a harsh I'm~going~to-gut~you~like~a~fish kind of way. Each of its twin blades was shaped like an omega: -the last letter of the Greek alphabet. Maybe that was because the axe would be the last thing his victims ever saw. The shaft was about the same height as the Minotaur, bronze wrapped in leather. Tied around the base of each blade were lots of bead necklaces.

I realized they were Camp Half-Blood beads-necklaces taken from defeated demigods. I was so mad; I knew my eyes were close to being on fire as the shadows darkened around me.

Percy raised his sword. The monster army cheered for the Minotaur, but the sound died when he dodged the bull-man's first swing and sliced his axe in half, right between the handholds.

"Moo?" The Minotaur grunted.

"HAAA!" Percy spun and kicked him in the snout. He staggered backward, trying to regain his footing, and then lowered his head to charge. He never got the chance. Percy sword flashed-slicing off one horn, then the other. He tried to grab him. Percy rolled away, picking up half of the bull's broken axe. The other monsters backed up in stunned silence, making a circle around them.

I started picking off monsters with arrows after climbing onto the support cables. Percy glanced at me in thanks and I nodded.

The Minotaur bellowed in rage. He was never very smart to begin with, but now his anger made him reckless. He charged Percy, and he ran for the edge of the bridge, breaking through a line of dracaena. The Minotaur must've smelled victory. He thought Percy was trying to get away. His minions, as I killed them with my arrows, cheered.

At the edge of the bridge, Percy turned and braced the axe against the railing to receive his charge. The Minotaur didn't even slow down.

CRUNCH.

He looked down in surprise at the axe handle sprouting from his breastplate. "Thanks for playing." Percy told him. He lifted the bull by his legs and tossed him over the side of the bridge. Even as he fell, he was disintegrating, turning back into dust, his essence returning to Tartarus.

Percy turned toward his army. It was now roughly one hundred and ninety-nine to one. I did the natural thing. I put my bow away, drew my sword, and I charged them with Percy.

You're going to ask how the "blessing of Ares" thing worked in battle: if I magically dodged every weapon, or if the weapons hit me and just didn't harm me. Honestly, I don't know. All I knew was that I wasn't going to let these monsters invade my hometown. (I had been born in Manhattan, but raised in Italy.)

I sliced through armor like it was made of paper. Snake women exploded. Hellhounds melted to shadow. I slashed and stabbed and whirled with Percy, and I might have heard Percy laugh once or twice-a crazy laugh that scared me and him as much as it did our enemies. I was aware of the Apollo campers behind us shooting arrows, disrupting every attempt by the enemy to rally.

Finally, the monsters turned and fled- about twenty left alive out of two hundred. Percy and I followed with the Apollo campers at our heels.

"Yes!" yelled Michael Yew. "That's what I'm talking about!"

We drove them back toward the Brooklyn side of the bridge. The sky was growing pale in the east. I could see the toll stations ahead.

"Percy! Aspen!" Annabeth yelled. "You've already routed them. Pull back! We're overextended!"

Some part of me knew she was right, but I was doing so well, I wanted to destroy every last monster. Damn the side effects of Ares' blessing.

Then I saw the crowd at the base of the bridge. The retreating monsters were running straight toward their reinforcements. It was a small group, maybe thirty or forty demigods in battle armor, mounted on skeletal horses. One of them held a purple banner with the black scythe design. The lead horseman trotted forward. He took off his helm, and I recognized Kronos himself, his eyes like molten gold.

Annabeth and the Apollo campers faltered. The monsters we'd been pursuing reached the Titan's line and were absorbed into the new force. Kronos gazed in our direction. He was a quarter mile away, but I swear I could see him smile.

"Now," I said to Percy, "we pull back."

The Titan lord's men drew their swords and charged. The hooves of their skeletal horses thundered against the pavement. Our archers shot a volley, bringing down several of the enemy, but they just kept riding.

"Retreat!" Percy told our friends. "We'll hold them." In a matter of seconds they were on us. Michael, his archers and Annabeth tried to retreat, but I stayed right beside Percy, fighting with my sword and knife and video shield as we slowly backed up the bridge. Kronos's cavalry swirled around us, slashing and yelling insults.

The Titan himself advanced leisurely, like he had all the time in the world.

Being the lord of time, I guess he did.

I tried to wound his men, not kill. That slowed me and Percy down, but these weren't monsters. They were demigods who'd fallen under Kronos's spell. I couldn't see faces under their battle helmets, but some of them had probably been Percy's friends. We slashed the legs off their horses and made the skeletal mounts disintegrate.

After the first few demigods took a spill, the rest figured out they'd better dismount and fight us on foot. Percy and I stayed shoulder to shoulder, facing opposite directions. A dark shape passed over me, and I dared to glance up. Blackjack and Porkpie were swooping in, kicking our enemies in the helmets and flying away like very large kamikaze pigeons. We'd almost made it to the middle of the bridge when something strange happened. I felt a chill down my spine-like that old saying about someone walking on your grave. I got behind Percy on instinct, and I cried out in pain.

"Aspen!" Percy turned in time to see me fall, clutching my arm.

A demigod with a bloody knife stood over me. In a flash I understood what had happened. He'd been trying to stab Percy. Judging from the position of his blade, he would've taken him- maybe by sheer luck-in the small of his back. That would've been a fatal blow and severed his spine. I had intercepted the knife with my own body.

I knew who had stabbed me. He wore an eye patch under his war helm: Ethan Nakamura, the son of Nemesis. Somehow he'd survived the explosion on the Princess Andromeda. Percy slammed him in the face with his sword hilt so hard he dented his helm.

"Get back!" Percy slashed the air in a wide arc, driving the rest of the demigods away from me. "No one touches her!"

"Well this is interesting." Kronos said. He towered above Percy on his skeletal horse, his scythe in one hand. He studied the scene with narrowed eyes as if he could sense that Percy'd just come close to death, the way a wolf can smell fear.

"Bravely fought, Percy Jackson." he said. "But it's time to surrender . . . Or the girl dies."

"Percy, don't." I groaned. My armor was soaked with blood. I had to get help Percy, but I couldn't let Annabeth get in the way; she had been charging toward us. "Neráida!" I yelled out.

As fast as light, the pegasus swooped down and clamped her teeth on the straps of the blonde's armor. They soared away over the river before the enemy could even react. Kronos snarled.

"Someday soon, I am going to make pegasus soup. But in the meantime . . ." He dismounted, his scythe glistening in the dawn light. "I'll settle for another dead demigod." Percy met his first strike with Riptide. The impact shook the entire bridge, but Percy held his ground.

Kronos's smile wavered.

With a yell, Percy kicked his legs out from under him. His scythe skittered across the pavement has I struggled to feet. Percy stabbed downward, but Kronos rolled aside and regained his footing. His scythe flew back to his hands. Percy had stumbled past Kronos and I drew my sword, blocking Kronos's blade from hitting Percy. Kronos and my blades crossed from us pressing against each other so hard. His eyes narrowed at me.

"So, you're Kronos, huh? I expected you to be more impressive." I said, sounding stronger than I felt. Kronos growled and tried to dislodge. I used the advantage to spin around and swung at his face. He blocked and we both backed away. Percy jumped in front of me as I stumbled back, the pain making the arm I held my sword in currently weak. I ground my teeth and started blocking enemy demigods who tried to take advantage of my weakness. But I just switched hands and defeated them.

"So…" Kronos studied Percy, them circling each other and the titan looking mildly annoyed. "You had the courage to visit the Styx. I had to pressure Luke in many ways to convince him. If only you had supplied my host body instead . . . But no matter. I am still more powerful. I am a TITAN." He struck the bridge with the butt of his scythe, and a wave of pure force blasted me and Percy backward.

Cars went careening. Demigods-even Luke/Kronos's own men-were blown off the edge of the bridge. Suspension cords whipped around, and we skidded halfway back to Manhattan. Percy got up unsteadily and helped me to my feet. I wished him luck and shadow-traveled to the Plaza Hotel, our medical operations base.

The last thing I saw was a few Hunters, Tad (the only male Hunter to ever live, ever) included, leaning over me in shock.

_**Percy's PoV**_

The remaining Apollo campers had almost made it to the end of the bridge, except for Michael Yew, who was perched on one of the suspension cables a few yards away from me. His last arrow was notched in his bow.

"Michael, go!"

"Percy, the bridge!" he called. "It's already weak!"

At first I didn't understand. Then I looked down and saw fissures in the pavement. Patches of the road were half melted from Greek fire. The bridge had taken a beating from Kronos's blast and the exploding arrows.

"Break it!" Michael yelled. "Use your powers!"

It was a desperate thought-no way it would work- but I stabbed Riptide into the bridge. The magic blades sank to its hilt in asphalt. Salt water shot from the crack like I'd hit a geyser. I pulled out my blade and the fissure grew. The bridge shook and began to crumble. Chunks the size of houses fell into the East River. Kronos's demigods cried out in alarm and scrambled backward. Some where knocked off their feet.

Within a few seconds, a fifty-foot chasm opened in the Williamsburg Bridge between Kronos and me. The vibrations died. Kronos's men crept to the edge and looked at the hundred-and-thirty-foot drop into the river.

I didn't feel safe, though. The suspension cables were still attached. The men could get across that way if they were brave enough. Or maybe Kronos had a magic way to span the gap. The Titan lord studied the problem. He looked behind him at the rising sun, then smiled across the chasm. He raised his scythe in a mock salute.

"Until this evening, Jackson." He mounted his horse, whirled around, and galloped back to Brooklyn, followed by his warriors.

I turned to thank Michael Yew, but the words died in my throat. Twenty feet away, a bow lay in the street. Its owner was nowhere to be seen.

"No!" I searched the wreckage on my side of the bridge. I stared down at the river.

Nothing.

I yelled in anger and frustration. The sound carried forever in the morning stillness. I was about to whistle for Blackjack to help me search, when my mom's phone rang. The LCD display said I had a call from Finklestein & Associates-probably a demigod calling on a borrowed phone. I picked up, hoping for good news.

Of course, I was wrong.

"Percy?" Silena Beauregard sounded like she'd been crying. "Plaza Hotel. You'd better come quickly and bring a healer from Apollo's cabin. It's . . . its Aspen."

I grabbed Will Solace from the Apollo cabin and told the rest of his siblings to keep searching for Michael Yew. We borrowed a Yamaha FZI from a sleeping biker and drove to the Plaza Hotel at speeds that would've given my mom a heart attack.

I'd never driven a motorcycle before, but it wasn't any harder than riding a pegasus.

Along the way, I noticed a lot of empty pedestals that usually held statues. Plan twenty-three seemed to be working. I didn't know if that was good or bad. It only took us five minutes to reach the Plaza-an old-fashioned white stone hotel with a gabled blue roof, sitting at the southeast corner of Central Park.

Tactically speaking, the Plaza wasn't the best place for a headquarters. It wasn't the tallest building in town, or the most centrally located. But it had old-school style and had attracted a lot of famous demigods over the years, like the Beatles and Alfred Hitchcock, so I figured we were in good company. I gunned the Yamaha over the curb and swerved to a stop at the fountain outside the hotel. Will and I hopped off.

The statue at the top of the fountain called down, "Oh, fine. I suppose you want me to watch your bike too!" She was a life-size bronze standing in the middle of a granite bowl. She wore only a bronze sheet around her legs, and she was holding a basket of metal fruit. I've never paid too much attention to her before.

Then again, she'd never talked to me before.

"Are you supposed to be Demeter?" I asked. A bronze apple sailed over my head.

"Everyone thinks I'm Demeter, except Aspen Faye." she complained. "I'm Pompona, the Roman Goddess of Plenty, but why should you care? Nobody cares about the minor gods. If you cared about the minor gods, you wouldn't be losing this war! Three cheers for Morpheus and Hecate, I say!"

"Watch the bike." I told her. Pompona cursed in Latin and threw more fruit as Will and I ran toward the hotel.

I'd never actually been inside the Plaza. The lobby was impressive, with the crystal chandeliers and the passed-out rich people, but I didn't pay much attention. A couple of Hunters gave us directions to the elevators, and we rode up to the penthouse suites.

Demigods had completely taken over the top floors. Campers and Hunters were crashed out on sofas, washing up in the bathrooms, ripping silk draperies to bandage their wounds, and helping themselves to snacks and sodas from the minibars. A couple of timber wolves were drinking out of the toilets.

I was relieved to see that so many of my friends had made it through the night alive, but everybody looked beat up.

"Percy!" Annabeth and Jake Mason came up, Annabeth hugging me (which I hadn't wanted currently), Jake clapping me on the shoulder. "We're getting reports-"

"Later." I said. "Where's Aspen?"

"The terrace. She's alive, man, but . . ." I pushed past them.

Under different circumstances I would've loved the view from the terrace. It looked straight down onto Central Park. The morning was clear and bright-perfect for a picnic or a hike, or pretty much anything except fighting monsters.

Aspen lay on a lounge chair with her pegasi Neráida whining next to her softly. Aspen's face was pale and beaded with sweat. Even though she was covered in blankets, she shivered. They had taken off her armor and put it near the doors. Silena Beauregard was wiping her forehead with a cool cloth. Will and I pushed through a crowd of Demeter, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Ares kids and Hunters.

Will unwrapped Aspen's bandages to examine the wound, and I wanted to faint.

The bleeding had stopped but the gash looked deep. The skin around the cut was a horrible shade of green. "Aspen . . ." I choked up. She'd taken that knife for me. How could I have let that happen?

"Poison on the dagger." she mumbled. "Pretty stupid of me, huh?" Will Solace exhaled with relief.

"It's not so bad, Aspen. A few more minutes and we would've been in trouble, but the venom hasn't gotten past the shoulder yet. Just lie still. Somebody hand me some nectar." I grabbed a canteen. Will cleaned out the wound with the godly drink while I held Aspen's hand.

"Ow." She said. "Ow, ow!" She gripped my fingers so tight they turned purple, but she stayed still, like Will asked. Silena muttered words of encouragement. Will put some silver paste over the wound and hummed words in Ancient Greek-a hymn to Apollo. Then he applied fresh bandages and stood up shakily. The healing must've taken a lot of his energy. He looked almost as pale as Aspen.

"That should do it." He said. "But we're going to need some mortal supplies." He grabbed a piece of hotel stationery, jotted down some notes, and handed it to one of the Hermes guys.

"There's a Duane Reade on Fifth. Normally I would never steal-"

"I would." Travis volunteered. Will glared at him.

"Leave cash or drachmas to pay, whatever you've got, but this is an emergency. I've got a feeling we're going to have a lot more people to treat."

Nobody disagreed. There was hardly a single demigod who hadn't already been wounded . . . Except me.

"Come on, guys." Travis Stoll said. "Let's give Aspen some space. We've got a drugstore to raid . . . I mean, visit." The demigods shuffled back inside.

Jake Mason grabbed my shoulder as he was leaving.

"We'll talk later, but it's under control. I'm using Aspen's and Annabeth's shields to keep an eye on things. The enemy withdrew at sunrise; not sure why. We've got a lookout at each bridge and tunnel."

"Thanks, man." I said. He nodded.

"Just take your time." He closed the terrace doors behind him, leaving Silena, Aspen, and me alone. Silena pressed a cool cloth to Aspen's forehead.

"This is all my fault."

"No," Aspen said weakly. "Silena, how is it your fault?"

"I've never been any good at camp." Silena murmured. "Not like you or Annabeth or Tad or Percy. If I was a better fighter..." Her mouth trembled.

Ever since Beckendorf died she'd been getting worse, and every time I looked at her, it made me angry about his death all over again. Her expression reminded me of glass-like she might break any minute. I swore to myself that if I ever found the spy who'd cost her boyfriend his life, I would give him to Mrs. O'Leary as a chew toy.

"You're a great camper." I told Silena.

"You're the best pegasus rider we have." Aspen added. "And you get along with people. Believe me; anyone who can make friends with Clarisse has talent."

Silena stared at Aspen like she'd just given the daughter of Aphrodite an idea.

"That's it! We need the Ares cabin. I can talk to Clarisse. I know I can convince her to help us."

"Whoa, Silena. Even if you could get off the island, Clarisse is pretty stubborn. Once she gets angry-"

"Please." Silena said. "I can take a pegasus. I know I can make it back to camp. Let me try."

I exchanged looks with Aspen. She nodded slightly. I didn't like the idea. I didn't think Silena stood a chance of convincing Clarisse to fight.

On the other hand, Silena was so distracted right now that she would just get herself hurt in battle. Maybe sending her back to camp would give her something else to focus on.

"All right." I told her. "I can't think of anybody better to try."

Silena threw her arms around me. Then she pushed back awkwardly, glancing at Aspen.

"Um, sorry. Thank you, Percy! I won't let you down!"

Once she was gone, I knelt next to Aspen and felt her forehead. She was still burning up.

"You're cute when you're worried." she muttered. "Your eyebrows get all scrunched together."

"You are not going to die while I owe you a favor." I said. "Why did you take that knife?"

"You would've done the same for me." It was true. I guess we both knew it. Still, I felt like somebody was poking my heart with a cold metal rod.

"How did you know?" "Know what?" I looked around to make sure we were alone. Then I leaned in close and whispered: "My Achilles spot. If you hadn't taken that knife, I would've died."

She got a faraway look in her eyes. Her breath smelled of goulash, or maybe lasagna, probably from the nectar. "I don't know, Percy. I just had this feeling you were in danger. Like someone was walking on my grave. Where . . . Where is the spot?" I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. But this was Aspen. If I couldn't trust her, I couldn't trust anyone.

"The small of my back." She lifted her hand. "Where? Here?" She put her hand on my spine, and my skin tingled. I moved her fingers to the one spot that grounded me to my mortal life. A thousand volts of electricity seemed to arc through my body.

"You saved me." I said. "Thanks."

She removed her hand, but I kept holding it.

"So you owe me." she said weakly. "What else is new?"

We watched the sun come up over the city. The traffic should've been heavy by now, but there were no cars honking, no crowds bustling along the sidewalks. Far away, I could hear a car alarm echo through the streets. A plume of black smoke curled into the sky somewhere over Harlem. I wondered how many ovens had been left on when the Morpheus spell hit; how many people had fallen asleep in the middle of cooking dinner. Pretty soon there would be more fires. Everyone in New York was in danger-and all those lives depended on us.

"Percy." Aspen squeezed her eyes shut. "I had a dream a couple days ago. Luke said Kronos would use him like a stepping stone. Those were his exact words. Kronos would use Luke, and become even more powerful."

"He did that." I said. "He possessed Luke's body."

"But what if Luke's body is only a transition? What if Kronos has a plan to become even more powerful?"

I wanted to ask her about the vision Hestia had shown me, about Annabeth's early days with Luke and Tad. I knew it had something to do with my prophecy, but I didn't understand what. Aspen had spent a lot of time with the gods; maybe she could give me some pointers.

Before I could get up my nerve, the terrace door opened. Connie Stoll stepped through.

"Percy." She glanced at Aspen like she didn't want to say anything bad in front of her, but I could tell she wasn't bringing good news. "Mrs. O'Leary just came back with Grover. I think you should talk to him."

Grover was having a snack in the living room. He was dressed for battle in an armored shirt made from tree bark and twist ties, with his wooden cudgel and his reed pipes hanging from his belt. The Demeter cabin had whipped up a whole buffet in the hotel kitchens-everything from pizza to pineapple ice cream.

Unfortunately, Grover was eating the furniture. He'd already chewed the stuffing off a fancy chair and was now gnawing the armrest.

"Dude." I said, "we're only borrowing this place."

"Blah-ha-ha!" He had stuffing all over his face. "Sorry, Percy. It's just . . . Louis the Sixteenth furniture. Delicious. Plus I always eat furniture when I get-"

"When you get nervous." I said. "Yeah, I know. So what's up?" He clopped on his hooves.

"I heard about Aspen. Is she . . . ?" Grover had gotten close with Aspen during the time she had been at Camp too. He looked really worried.

"She's going to be fine. She's resting." Grover took a deep breath.

"That's good. I've mobilized most of the nature spirits in the city-well, the ones that will listen to me, anyway." He rubbed his forehead. "I had no idea acorns could hurt so much. Anyway, we're helping out as much as we can."

He told me about the skirmishes they'd seen. Mostly they'd been covering uptown, where we didn't have enough demigods. Hellhounds had appeared in all sorts of places, shadow-traveling inside our lines and the dryads and satyrs had been fighting them off. A young dragon had appeared in Harlem, and a dozen wood nymphs died before the monster was finally defeated.

As Grover talked, Annabeth and Tad entered the room with two of his lieutenants. Tad nodded to me grimly, went outside to check on Aspen, and came back in. He listened while Grover completed his report-the details getting worse and worse.

"We lost twenty satyrs against some giants at Fort Washington." he said, his voice trembling. "Almost half my kinsmen. River spirits drowned the giants in the end, but . . ." Tad shouldered his bow.

"Percy, Kronos's forces are still gathering at every bridge and tunnel. And Kronos isn't the only Titan. One of my Hunters spotted a huge man in golden armor mustering an army on the Jersey shore. I'm not sure who he is, but he radiates power like only a Titan or god."

I remembered the golden Titan from my dream-the one on Mount Othrys who erupted into flames.

"Great." I said. "Any good news?" Tad shrugged.

"We've sealed off the subway tunnels into Manhattan. My best trappers took care of it. Also, it seems like the enemy is waiting for tonight to attack. I think Luke"-He caught himself-"I mean Kronos needs time to regenerate after each fight. He's still not comfortable with his new form. It's taking a lot of his power to slow time around the city." Grover nodded.

"Most of his forces are more powerful at night, too. But they'll be back after sundown."

I tried to think clearly. "Okay. Any word from the gods?"

Tad shook his head. "I know Lady Artemis would be here if she could. Athena, too. But Zeus has ordered them to stay at his side. The last I heard, Typhon was destroying the Ohio River valley. He should reach the Appalachian Mountains by midday."

"So at best." I said, "We've got another two days before he arrives."

Jake Mason cleared his throat. He'd been standing there so silently I'd almost forgotten he was in the room. "Percy, something else." He said. "The way Kronos showed up at the Williamsburg Bridge, like he knew you were going there. And he shifted his forces to our weakest points. As soon as we deployed, he changed tactics. He barely touched the Lincoln Tunnel, where the Hunters were strong. He went for our weakest spots, like he knew."

"Like he had inside information." I said. "The spy."

"What spy?" Tad demanded. I told him about the silver charm Kronos had shown me, the communication device. After five minutes of loud and fluent swearing that made even me and Jake blush, he calmed down.

"That's bad." He said. "Very bad."

"It could be anyone." Jake said. "Everyone but Aspen was standing there when Percy gave the orders."

"But what can we do?" Grover asked. "Frisk every demigod until we find a scythe charm?" They all looked at me, waiting for a decision. I couldn't afford to show how panicked I felt, even if things seemed hopeless.

"We keep fighting." I said. "We can't obsess about this spy. If we're suspicious of each other, we'll just tear ourselves apart. You guys were awesome last night. I couldn't ask for a braver army. Let's set up a rotation for the watches. Rest up while you can. We've got a long night ahead of us."

The demigods mumbled agreement. They went their separate ways to sleep or eat or repair their weapons.

"Percy, you too." Tad said. "We'll keep an eye on things. Go lie down. We need you in good shape for tonight." I didn't argue too hard. I found the nearest bedroom and crashed on the canopied bed. I thought I was too wired to sleep, but my eyes closed almost immediately.

In my dream, I saw Nico di Angelo alone in the gardens of Hades. He'd just dug a hole in one of Persephone's flower beds, which I didn't figure would make the queen very happy. He poured a goblet of wine into the hole and began to chant.

"Let the dead taste again. Let them rise and take this offering. Maria di Angelo, show yourself!"

White smoke gathered. A human figure formed, but it wasn't Nico's mother. It was a girl with dark hair, olive skin, and the silvery clothes of a Hunter.

"Bianca." Nico said. "But-"

'Don't summon our mother, Nico.' She warned. 'She is the one spirit you are forbidden to see.'

"Why?" he demanded. "What's our father hiding?"

'Pain.' Bianca said. 'Hatred. A curse that stretches back to the Great Prophecy.'

"What do you mean?" Nico said. "I have to know!"

'The knowledge will only hurt you. Remember what I said: holding grudges is a fatal flaw for children of Hades.'

"I know that." Nico said. "But I'm not the same as I used to be, Bianca. Stop trying to protect me!"

'Brother, you don't understand-' Nico swiped his hand through the mist, and Bianca's image dissipated.

"Maria di Angelo." he said again. "Speak to me!"

A different image formed. It was a scene rather than a single ghost. In the mist, I saw Nico and Bianca as little children, playing in the lobby of an elegant hotel, chasing each other around marble columns. A woman sat on a nearby sofa. She wore a black dress, gloves, and a black veiled hat like a star from an old 1940s movie. She had Bianca's smile and Nico's eyes.

On a chair next to her sat a large oily man in a black pinstripe suit. With a shock, I realized it was Hades. He was leaning toward the woman, using his hands as he talked, like he was agitated.

"Please, my dear." He said. "You must come to the Underworld. I don't care what Persephone thinks! I can keep you safe there. "

"No, my love." She spoke with an Italian accent. "Raise our children in the land of the dead? I will not do this. "

"Maria, listen to me. The war in Europe has turned the other gods against me. A prophecy has been made. My children are no longer safe. Poseidon and Zeus have forced me into an agreement. None of us are to have demigod children ever again. "

"But you already have Nico and Bianca. Surely-"

"No! The prophecy warns of a child who turns sixteen. Zeus has decreed that the children I currently have must be turned over to Camp Half-Blood for proper training, but I know what he means. At best they'll be watched, imprisoned, turned against their father. Even more likely, he will not take a chance. He won't allow my demigod children to reach sixteen. He'll find a way to destroy them, and I won't risk that!"

"_Certamente._" Maria said. "We will stay together. Zeus is _un imbecile_." I couldn't help admiring her courage, but Hades glanced nervously at the ceiling.

"Maria, please. I told you, Zeus gave me a deadline of last week to turn over the children. His wrath will be horrible, and I cannot hide you forever. As long as you are with the children, you are in danger too." Maria smiled, and again it was creepy how much she looked like her daughter.

"You are a god, my love. You will protect us. But I will not take Nico and Bianca to the Underworld." Hades wrung his hands.

"Then, there is another option. I know a place in the desert where time stands still. I could send the children there, just for a while, for their own safety, and we could be together. I will build you a golden palace by the Styx." Maria di Angelo laughed gently.

"You are a kind man, my love. A generous man. The other gods should see you as I do, and they would not fear you so. But Nico and Bianca need their mother. Besides, they are only children. The gods wouldn't really hurt them."

"You don't know my family." Hades said darkly. "Please, Maria, I can't lose you." She touched his lips with her fingers.

"You will not lose me. Wait for me while I get my purse. Watch the children."

She kissed the lord of the dead and rose from the sofa. Hades watched her walk upstairs as if her every step away caused him pain.

A moment later, he tensed. The children stopped playing as if they sensed something too.

"No!" Hades said. But even his godly powers were too slow. He only had time to erect a wall of black energy around the children before the hotel exploded. The force was so violent, the entire mist image dissolved.

When it came into focus again, I saw Hades kneeling in the ruins, holding the broken form of Maria di Angelo. Fires still burned all around him. Lightning flashed across the sky, and thunder rumbled. Little Nico and Bianca stared at their mother uncomprehendingly. The Fury Alecto appeared behind them, hissing and flapping her leathery wings. The children didn't seem to notice her.

"Zeus!" Hades shook his fist at the sky. "I will crush you for this! I will bring her back!"

"My lord, you cannot." Alecto warned. "You of all immortals must respect the laws of death."

Hades glowed with rage. I thought he would show his true form and vaporize his own children, but at the last moment he seemed to regain control.

"Take them." He told Alecto, choking back a sob. "Wash their memories clean in the Lethe and bring them to the Lotus Hotel. Zeus will not harm them there."

"As you wish, my lord." Alecto said. "And the woman's body?"

"Take her as well." he said bitterly. "Give her the ancient rites." Alecto, the children, and Maria's body dissolved into shadows, leaving Hades alone in the ruins.

"I warned you." A new voice said.

Hades turned. A girl in a multicolored dress stood by the smoldering remains of the sofa. She had short black hair and sad eyes. She was no more than twelve. I didn't know her, but she looked strangely familiar.

"You dare come here?" Hades growled. "I should blast you to dust!"

"You cannot." The girl said. "The power of Delphi protects me."

With a chill, I realized I was looking at the Oracle of Delphi, back when she was alive and young. Somehow, seeing her like this was even spookier than seeing her as a mummy.

"You've killed the woman I loved!" Hades roared.

"Your prophecy brought us to this." He loomed over the girl, but she didn't flinch. "Zeus ordained the explosion to destroy the children." she said, "because you defied his will. I had nothing to do with it. And I did warn you to hide them sooner."

"I couldn't! Maria would not let me! Besides, they were innocent."

"Nevertheless, they are your children, which make them dangerous. Even if you put them away in the Lotus Hotel, you only delay the problem. Nico and Bianca will never be able to rejoin the world lest they turn sixteen."

"Because of your so-called Great Prophecy. And you have forced me into an oath to have no other children. You have left me with nothing!"

"I foresee the future." The girl said. "I cannot change it." Black fire lit the god's eyes, and I knew something bad was coming. I wanted to yell at the girl to hide or run.

"Then, Oracle, hear the words of Hades." He growled. "Perhaps I cannot bring back Maria. Nor can I bring yon an early death. But your soul is still mortal, and I can curse you." The girl's eyes widened.

"You would not-"

"I swear." Hades said, "As long as my children remain outcasts, as long as I labor under the curse of your Great Prophecy, the Oracle of Delphi will never have another mortal host. You will never rest in peace. No other will take your place. Your body will wither and die, and still the Oracle's spirit will be locked inside you. You will speak your bitter prophecies until you crumble to nothing. The Oracle will die with you!"

The girl screamed, and the misty image was blasted to shreds. Nico fell to his knees in Persephone's garden, his face white with shock.

Standing in front of him was the real Hades, towering in his black robes and scowling down at his son. "And just what." he asked Nico, "Do you think you're doing?" A black explosion filled my dreams.

Then the scene changed. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was walking along a white sand beach. She wore a swimsuit with a T-shirt wrapped around her waist. Her shoulders and face were sunburned. She knelt and began writing in the surf with her finger. I tried to make out the letters. I thought my dyslexia was acting up until I realized she was writing in Ancient Greek.

That was impossible. The dream had to be false.

Rachel finished writing a few words and muttered, "What in the world?" I can read Greek, but I only recognized one word before the sea washed it away.

My name: Perseus.

Rachel stood abruptly and backed away from the surf.

"Oh, gods." She said. "That's what it means."

She turned and ran, kicking up sand as she raced back to her family's villa. She pounded up the porch steps, breathing hard. Her father looked up from his Wall Street Journal.

"Dad." Rachel marched up to him. "We have to go back." Her dad's mouth twitched, like he was trying to remember how to smile.

"Back? We just got here."

"There's trouble in New York. Percy's in danger."

"Did he call you?"

"No . . . Not exactly. But I know. It's a feeling." Mr. Dare folded his newspaper.

"Your mother and I have been looking forward to this vacation for a long time."

"No you haven't! You both hate the beach! You're just too stubborn to admit it."

"Now, Rachel-"

"I'm telling you something is wrong in New York! The whole city . . . I don't know what exactly, but it's under attack." Her father sighed.

"I think we would've heard something like that on the news."

"No." Rachel insisted. "Not this kind of attack. Have you had any calls since we got here?" Her father frowned.

"No . . . But it is the weekend, in the middle of the summer."

"You always get calls." Rachel said. "You've got to admit that's strange." Her father hesitated.

"We can't just leave. We've spent a lot of money."

"Look." Rachel said. "Daddy . . . Percy needs me. I have to deliver a message. It's life or death."

"What message? What are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then you can't go." Rachel closed her eyes like she was getting up her courage. "Dad . . . Let me go, and I'll make a deal with you." Mr. Dare sat forward. Deals were something he understood.

"I'm listening."

"Clarion Ladies Academy. I'll-I'll go there in the fall. I won't even complain. But you have to get me back to New York right now." He was silent for a long time. Then he opened his phone and made a call.

"Douglas? Prep the plane. We're leaving for New York. Yes . . . Immediately." Rachel flung her arms around him, and her father seemed surprised, like she'd never hugged him before.

"I'll make it up to you, Dad!" He smiled, but his expression was chilly. He studied her like he wasn't seeing his daughter-just the young lady he wanted her to be, once Clarion Academy got through with her.

"Yes, Rachel." he agreed. "You most certainly will." The scene faded. I mumbled in my sleep: "Rachel, no!" I was still tossing and turning when Tad shook and smacked me awake.

"Percy." He said. "Come on. It's late afternoon. We've got visitors."

I sat up, disoriented. The bed was too comfortable, and I hated sleeping in the middle of the day.

"Visitors?" I said. Tad nodded grimly. I had to admit, no one could brood like the son of Zeus.

"A Titan wants to see you, under a flag of truce. He has a message from Kronos."

_**Aspen's PoV**_

I stumbled down the stairs to the commons, running into Percy, Taz and Grover.

"Aspen! What in Hades' name are you doing up?!" Percy asked in alarm. I grinned at him and gestured to my cast of shadows, moonlight and darkness that was around my shoulder.

"This accelerates my healing. Add this to my bandages and a couple shots of nectar and ambrosia, and I'll be healed before the battle." I said. They all looked wide eyed. "What? Blessing of Nyx." I said casually, shrugging before wincing a little.

"Well, come on. We have a Titan to talk to." Grover said, leading us out of the Plaza Hotel.

We could see the white flag from half a mile away. It was as big as a soccer field, carried by a thirty-foot-tall giant with bright blue skin and icy gray hair.

"A Hyperborean." Taz said. "The giants of the north. It's a bad sign that they sided with Kronos. They're usually peaceful."

"You've met them?" I said.

"Mmm. There's a big colony in Alberta. You do not want to get into a snowball fight with those guys."

As the giant got closer, I could see three human-size envoys with him: a half-blood in armor, an empousa demon with a black dress and flaming hair, and a tall man in a tuxedo. The empousa held the tux dude's arm, so they looked like a couple on their way to a Broadway show or something- except for her flaming hair and fangs. The group walked leisurely toward the Heckscher Playground. The swings and ball courts were empty. The only sound was the fountain on Umpire Rock. I looked at Grover.

"The tux dude is the Titan?" He nodded nervously.

"He looks like a magician. I hate magicians. They usually have rabbits." I stared at him.

"You're scared of bunnies?"

"Blah-hah-hah! They're big bullies. Always stealing celery from defenseless satyrs!" Tad coughed.

"What?" Grover demanded.

"We'll have to work on your bunny phobia later." Percy said. "Here they come."

The man in the tux stepped forward. He was taller than an average human-about seven feet. His black hair was tied in a ponytail. Dark round glasses covered his eyes, but what really caught my attention was the skin on his face. It was covered in scratches, like he'd been attacked by a small animal-a really, really mad hamster, maybe.

"Percy Jackson." he said in a silky voice. "It's a great honor." His lady friend the empousa hissed at Percy. She'd probably heard how he'd destroyed two of her sisters last summer. "My dear." Tux Dude said to her. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable over there, eh?"

She released his arm and drifted over to a park bench. I glanced at the armed demigod behind Tux Dude. I hadn't recognized him in his new helmet, but it was my old backstabbing buddy Ethan Nakamura. His nose looked like a squashed tomato from his and Percy's fight on the Williamsburg Bridge. That made me feel better.

"Hey, Ethan." I said. "You're looking good." Ethan glared at me.

"To business." Tux Dude extended his hand. "I am Prometheus."

I was too surprised to shake, but Percy did. "The fire-stealer guy? The chained-to- the-rock-with-the-vultures guy?" I asked. Prometheus winced. He touched the scratches on his face.

"Please, don't mention the vultures. But yes, I stole fire from the gods and gave it to your ancestors. In return, the ever merciful Zeus had me chained to a rock and tortured for all eternity."

"But-" "How did I get free? Hercules did that, eons ago. So you see, I have a soft spot for heroes. Some of you can be quite civilized."

"Unlike the company you keep." I noticed. I was looking at Ethan, but Prometheus apparently thought I meant the empousa. "Oh, demons aren't so bad." He said. "You just have to keep them well fed. Now, Percy Jackson, let us parley." He waved me toward a picnic table and we sat down. Tad and Grover stood with me behind Percy.

The blue giant propped his white flag against a tree and began absently playing on the playground. He stepped on the monkey bars and crushed them, but he didn't seem angry. He just frowned and said, "Uh-oh." Then he stepped in the fountain and broke the concrete bowl in half. "Uh-oh." The water froze where his foot touched it. A bunch of stuffed animals hung from his belt-the huge kind you get for grand prizes at an arcade.

He reminded me of Tyson, and the idea of fighting him made me sad. Prometheus sat forward and laced his fingers. He looked earnest, kindly, and wise.

"Percy, your position is weak. You know you can't stop another assault."

"We'll see." Prometheus looked pained, like he really cared what happened to us.

"Percy, I'm the Titan of forethought. I know what's going to happen. "

"Also the Titan of crafty counsel." Grover put in.

"Emphasis on _crafty_." I added, glaring. "I'm glad Ares lent those vultures to Zeus." I hissed. Prometheus shrugged, but winced at my words.

"True enough, satyr and young demigod. But I supported the gods in the last war. I told Kronos: 'You don't have the strength. You'll lose.' And I was right. So you see, I know how to pick the winning side. This time, I'm backing Kronos."

"Because Zeus chained you to a rock." Percy guessed.

"Partly, yes. I won't deny I want revenge. But that's not the only reason I'm supporting Kronos. It's the wisest choice. I'm here because I thought you might listen to reason." He drew a map on the table with his finger. Wherever he touched, golden lines appeared, glowing on the concrete. "This is Manhattan. We have armies here, here, here, and here. We know your numbers. We outnumber you twenty to one."

"Your spy has been keeping you posted." I guessed. Prometheus smiled apologetically.

"At any rate, our forces are growing daily. Tonight, Kronos will attack. You will be overwhelmed. You've fought bravely, but there's just no way you can hold all of Manhattan. You'll be forced to retreat to the Empire State Building. There you'll be destroyed. I have seen this. It will happen."

I remembered the words of the young girl Oracle in a dream sent by Nyx: I foresee the future. I cannot change it. Prometheus spoke with such certainty it was hard not to believe him.

"I won't let it happen." Percy said. Prometheus brushed a speck off his tux lapel.

"Understand, Percy. You are refighting the Trojan War here. Patterns repeat themselves in history. They reappear just as monsters do. A great siege. Two armies. The only difference is, this time you are defending. You are Troy. And you know what happened to the Trojans, don't you?"

"So you're going to cram a wooden horse into the elevator at the Empire State Building?" Percy asked.

"Good luck." I muttered. Prometheus smiled.

"Troy was completely destroyed, Percy. You don't want that to happen here. Stand down, and New York will be spared. Your forces will be granted amnesty. I will personally assure your safety. Let Kronos take Olympus. Who cares? Typhon will destroy the gods anyway."

"Right." Percy said. "And I'm supposed to believe Kronos would spare the city."

"All he wants is Olympus." Prometheus promised. "The might of the gods is tied to their seats of power. You saw what happened to Poseidon once his undersea palace was attacked." Percy winced. "Yes." Prometheus said sadly.

"I know that was hard for you. When Kronos destroys Olympus, the gods will fade. They will become so weak they will be easily defeated. Kronos would rather do this while Typhon has the Olympians distracted in the west. Much easier. Fewer lives lost. But make no mistake, the best you can do is slow us down. The day after tomorrow, Typhon arrives in New York, and you will have no chance at all. The gods and Mount Olympus will still be destroyed, but it will be much messier. Much, much worse for you and your city. Either way, the Titans will rule." Tad pounded his fist on the table.

"I serve Artemis. The Hunters will fight to our last breath. Percy, you're not seriously going to listen to this slimeball, are you?" I figured Prometheus was going to blast him, but the Titan just smiled.

"Your courage does you credit, Tad Grace." Tad stiffened.

"That's my mother's surname. I don't use it."

"As you wish." Prometheus said casually, but I could tell he'd gotten under Taz's skin. I'd never even heard Tad's last name before. Somehow it made him seem almost normal. Less mysterious and powerful.

"At any rate." The Titan said, "You need not be my enemy. I have always been a helper of mankind."

"That's a load of Minotaur dung." Tad said. "When mankind first sacrificed to the gods, you tricked them into giving you the best portion. You gave us fire to annoy the gods, not because you cared about us." Prometheus shook his head.

"You don't understand. I helped shape your nature." A wiggling lump of clay appeared in his hands. He fashioned it into a little doll with legs and arms. The lump man didn't have any eyes, but it groped around the table, stumbling over Prometheus's fingers.

"I have been whispering in man's ear since the beginning of your existence. I represent your curiosity, your sense of exploration, your inventiveness. Help me save you, Percy. Do this, and I will give mankind a new gift-a new revelation that will move you as far for- ward as fire did. You can't make that kind of advance under the gods. They would never allow it. But this could be a new golden age for you. Or . . ." He made a fist and smashed the clay man into a pancake.

The blue giant rumbled, "Uh-oh." Over at the park bench, the empousa bared her fangs in a smile.

"Percy, you know the Titans and their offspring are not all bad." Prometheus said. "You've met Calypso." Percy's face turned red and I frowned, jealousy flaring. I knew what had happened between Percy and Calypso. I had visited her more than once.

"That's different."

"How? Much like me, she did nothing wrong, and yet she was exiled forever simply because she was Atlas's daughter. We are not your enemies. Don't let the worst happen." he pleaded. "We offer you peace."

I looked at Ethan Nakamura. "You must hate this."

"I don't know what you mean."

"If we took this deal, you wouldn't get revenge. You wouldn't get to kill us all. Isn't that what you want?" His good eye flared.

"All I want is respect, Faye. The gods never gave me that. You wanted me to go to your stupid camp, spend my time crammed into the Hermes cabin because I'm not important? Not even recognized?" He sounded just like Luke.

"Your mom's the goddess of revenge." Percy told Ethan. "We should respect that?"

"Nemesis stands for balance! When people have too much good luck, she tears them down."

"Which is why she took your eye?"

"It was payment." he growled. "In exchange, she swore to me that one day I would tip the balance of power. I would bring the minor gods respect. An eye was a small price to pay."

"Great mom." I muttered. "But he has a point. The universe needs Nemesis; needs balance. Order and chaos, night and day, dark and light, good and bad. She's one of the most powerful goddesses I know."

"Thanks; at least Aspen understands!" Ethan said, pointing at me. "Nemesis keeps her word, unlike the Olympians. She always pays her debts-good or evil."

"Yeah." Percy said. "So I saved your life and you repaid me by raising Kronos. That's fair." Ethan grabbed the hilt of his sword, but Prometheus stopped him.

"Now, now." the Titan said. "We're on a diplomatic mission." Prometheus studied me as if trying to understand my anger. Then he nodded like he'd just picked a thought from my brain. "It bothers you what happened to Luke." he decided. "Hestia didn't show you and Percy the full story. Perhaps if you understood..."

The Titan reached out. Tad cried a warning, but before I could react, Prometheus's index fingers touched Percy and I's foreheads.

Suddenly I was back in May Castellan's living room. Candles flickered on the fireplace mantel, reflected in the mirrors along the walls. Through the kitchen doorway I could see Tad sitting at the table while Ms. Castellan bandaged his wounded leg. Seven-year- old Annabeth sat next to him, playing with a Medusa beanbag toy. Hermes and Luke stood apart in the living room. The god's face looked liquid in the candlelight, like he couldn't decide what shape to adopt. He was dressed in a navy blue jogging outfit with winged Reeboks.

"Why show yourself now?" Luke demanded. His shoulders were tense, as if he expected a fight. "All these years I've been calling to you, praying you'd show up, and nothing. You left me with her." He pointed toward the kitchen like he couldn't bear to look at his mother, much less say her name.

"Luke, do not dishonor her." Hermes warned. "Your mother did the best she could. As for me, I could not interfere with your path. The children of the gods must find their own way."

"So it was for my own good. Growing up on the streets, fending for myself, fighting monsters."

"You're my son." Hermes said. "I knew you had the ability. When I was only a baby, I crawled from my cradle and set out for-"

"I'm not a god! Just once, you could've said something. You could've helped when"-he took an unsteady breath, lowering his voice so no one in the kitchen could overhear-"when she was having one of her fits, shaking me and saying crazy things about my fate. When I used to hide in the closet so she wouldn't find me with those . . . Those glowing eyes. Did you even care that I was scared? Did you even know when I finally ran away?"

In the kitchen, Ms. Castellan chattered aimlessly, pouring Kool-Aid for Tad and Annabeth as she told them stories about Luke as a baby. Tad rubbed his bandaged leg nervously. Annabeth glanced into the living room and held up a burned cookie for Luke to see. She mouthed, 'Can we go now?'

"Luke, I care very much." Hermes said slowly, "But gods must not interfere directly in mortal affairs. It is one of our Ancient Laws. Especially when your destiny . . ." His voice trailed off. He stared at the candles as if remembering something unpleasant.

"What?" Luke asked. "What about my destiny?"

"You should not have come back." Hermes muttered. "It only upsets you both. However, I see now that you are getting too old to be on the run without help. I'll speak with Chiron at Camp Half-Blood and ask him to send a satyr to collect you."

"We're doing fine without your help." Luke growled. "Now, what were you saying about my destiny?"

The wings on Hermes's Reeboks fluttered restlessly. He studied his son like he was trying to memorize his face, and suddenly a cold feeling washed through me. I realized Hermes knew what May Castellan's mutterings meant. I wasn't sure how, but looking at his face I was absolutely certain. Hermes understood what would happen to Luke someday, how he would turn evil.

"My son." He said, "I'm the god of travelers, the god of loads. If I know anything, I know that you must walk your own path, even though it tears my heart."

"You don't love me."

"I promise, I . . . I do love you. Go to camp. I will see that you get a quest soon. Perhaps you can defeat the Hydra, or steal the apples of Hesperides. You will get a chance to be a great hero before . . ."

"Before what?" Luke's voice was trembling now. "What did my mom see that made her like this? What's going to happen to me? If you love me, tell me." Hermes's expression tightened.

"I cannot."

"Then you don't care!" Luke yelled. In the kitchen, the talking died abruptly.

"Luke?" May Castellan called. "Is that you? Is my boy all right?" Luke turned to hide his face, but I could see the tears in his eyes.

"I'm fine. I have a new family. I don't need either of you."

"I'm your father." Hermes insisted.

"A father is supposed to be around. I've never even met you. Tad, Annabeth, come on! We're leaving!"

"My boy, don't go!" May Castellan called after him. "I have your lunch ready!"

Luke stormed out the door, Tad and Annabeth scrambling after him. May Castellan tried to follow, but Hermes held her back. As the screen door slammed, May collapsed in Hermes's arms and began to shake. Her eyes opened-glowing green-and she clutched desperately at Hermes's shoulders.

"My son." she hissed in a dry voice. "Danger. Terrible fate!"

"I know, my love." Hermes said sadly. "Believe me, I know."

The image faded. Prometheus pulled his hand away from my forehead.

"Percy? Aspen?" Tad asked. "What . . . What was that?"

I realized I was clammy with sweat. Prometheus nodded sympathetically.

"Appalling, isn't it? The gods know what is to come, and yet they do nothing, even for their children. How long did it take for them to tell you your prophecy, Percy Jackson? Don't you think your father knows what will happen to you?" I was too stunned to answer.

"Perrrcy." Grover warned, "He's playing with your mind. Trying to make you angry."

Grover could read emotions, so he probably knew Prometheus was succeeding.

"Do you really blame your friend Luke?" the Titan asked me. "And what about you, Aspen? Will you be controlled by your fate? Kronos offers you a much better deal." I clenched my fists. As much as I hated what Prometheus had shown me, I hated Kronos a lot more.

"I'll give you a deal. Tell Kronos to call off his attack, leave Luke Castellan's body, and return to the pits of Tartarus. Then maybe I won't have to destroy him." Percy said.

The empousa snarled. Her hair erupted in fresh flames, but Prometheus just sighed.

"If you change your mind." he said, "I have a gift for you." A Greek vase appeared on the table. It was about three feet high and a foot wide, glazed with black-and-white geometric designs. The ceramic lid was fastened with a leather harness. Grover whimpered when he saw it. Tad and I gasped.

"That's not-"

"Yes." Prometheus said. "You recognize it." Looking at the jar, I felt a strange sense of fear, but I had no idea why. "This belonged to my sister-in-law." Prometheus explained. "Pandora." A lump formed in my throat.

"As in Pandora's box?" Percy asked. Prometheus and I shook our heads.

"I don't know how this box business got started. It was never a box. It was a pithos, a storage jar." I muttered. Prometheus nodded to me gratefully.

"However, I suppose Pandora's pithos doesn't have the same ring to it, but never mind that. Yes, she did open this jar, which contained most of the demons that now haunt mankind-fear, death, hunger, sickness." He said.

"Don't forget me." the empousa purred.

"Indeed." Prometheus conceded. "The first empousa was also trapped in this jar, released by Pandora. But what I find curious about the story-Pandora always gets the blame. She is punished for being curious. The gods would have you believe that this is the lesson: mankind should not explore. They should not ask questions. They should do what they are told. In truth, Percy, this jar was a trap designed by Zeus and the other gods. It was revenge on me and my entire family-my poor simple brother Epimetheus and his wife Pandora. The gods knew she would open the jar. They were willing to punish the entire race of humanity along with us."

I thought of Hades the story he told me about Maria di Angelo. Zeus had destroyed an entire hotel to eliminate two demigod children-just to save his own skin, because he was scared of a prophecy. He'd killed an innocent woman and probably hadn't lost any sleep over it. Hades was no better. He wasn't powerful enough to take his revenge on Zeus, so he cursed the Oracle, dooming a young girl to a horrible fate. And Hermes . . . Why had he abandoned Luke? Why hadn't he at least warned Luke, or tried to raise him better so he wouldn't turn evil?

Maybe Prometheus was toying with my mind.

'But what if he's right?' part of me wondered. How are the gods any better than the Titans?

Prometheus tapped the lid of Pandora's jar. "Only one spirit remained inside when Pandora opened it."

"Hope." Percy and I said. Prometheus looked pleased.

"Very good. Elpis, the Spirit of Hope, would not abandon humanity. Hope does not leave without being given permission. She can only be released by a child of man." The Titan slid the jar across the table. "I give you this as a reminder of what the gods are like." he said. "Keep Elpis, if you wish. But if you decide that you have seen enough destruction, enough futile suffering, then open the jar. Let Elpis go. Give up Hope, and I will know that you are surrendering. I promise Kronos will be lenient. He will spare the survivors."

Percy stared at the jar and I got a very bad feeling. I figured Pandora had been completely ADHD, like all other demigods. We could never leave things alone. We didn't like temptation. What if this was Percy's choice? Maybe the prophecy all came down to keeping this jar closed or opening it.

"I don't want the thing." Percy growled.

"Too late." Prometheus said. "The gift is given. It cannot be taken back." He stood.

The empousa came forward and slipped her arm through his. "Morrain!" Prometheus called to the blue giant. "We are leaving. Get your flag."

"Uh-oh." the giant said.

"We will see you soon, Percy Jackson." Prometheus promised. "One way or another."

Ethan Nakamura gave Percy one last hateful look, and me one of grudging respect. Then the truce party turned and strolled up the lane through Central Park, like it was just a regular sunny Sunday afternoon.

Back at the Plaza, as Grover left, Tad pulled the two of us aside. "What did Prometheus show you?"

Reluctantly, Percy and I told him about the vision of May Castellan's house. Tad rubbed his thigh like he was remembering the old wound.

"That was a bad night." he admitted. "Annabeth was so little; I don't think she really understood what she saw. She just knew Luke was upset. "

I looked out the hotel windows at Central Park. Small fires were still burning in the north, but otherwise the city seemed unnaturally peaceful.

"I'm gonna go see if Will's around here somewhere." I said quietly, before shadow-traveling to Will. I smiled at him and we discussed my wound, which had healed at a remarkable rate. Now it was only a cut, like someone had nicked me with a dagger. We put some nectar-bandages on it and I put a band of shadows over it.

I didn't want to sleep; I didn't want any more dreams. It was a common demigod problem: the more dangerous our situation became the worse and more frequent our dreams got.

"But Aspen, there's no telling when you'll get another chance for rest. It's going to be a long night-maybe our last night." Will had said.

I didn't like it, but I knew he was right. I found the nearest bed and passed out.

But of course sleep only brought more nightmares.

I saw the undersea palace of Poseidon. The enemy army was closer now, entrenched only a few hundred yards outside the palace. The fortress walls were completely destroyed. The temple the sea god had used as his headquarters was burning with Greek fire. I zoomed in on the armory, where Tyson and some other Cyclopes were on lunch break, eating from huge jars of Skippy extra-chunky peanut butter (and don't ask me how it tasted underwater, because I don't want to know). As I watched, the outer wall of the armory exploded. A Cyclops warrior stumbled inside, collapsing on the lunch table. Tyson knelt down to help, but it was too late. The Cyclops dissolved into sea silt. Enemy giants moved toward the breach, and Tyson picked up the fallen warrior's club.

He yelled something to his fellow blacksmiths- probably "For Poseidon!"-but with his mouth full of peanut butter it sounded like "PUH PTEH BUN!" His brethren all grabbed hammers and chisels, yelled, "PEANUT BUTTER!" and charged behind Tyson into battle.

Then the scene shifted. I was with Ethan Nakamura at the enemy camp. What I saw made me shiver, partly because the army was so huge, partly because I recognized the place.

We were in the backwoods of New Jersey, on a crumbling road lined with run-down businesses and tattered billboard signs. A trampled fence ringed a big yard full of cement statuary. The sign above the warehouse was hard to read because it was in red cursive, but I knew what it said: AUNTY EM'S GARDEN GNOME EMPORIUM. I hadn't thought about the place in years. It was clearly abandoned. The statues were broken and spray-painted with graffiti. A cement satyr-Grover's Uncle Ferdinand-had lost his arm. Part of the warehouse roof had caved in. A big yellow sign pasted on the door read: CONDEMNED.

Hundreds of tents and fires surrounded the property. Mostly I saw monsters, but there were some human mercenaries in combat fatigues and demigods in armor, too. A purple-and-black banner hung outside the emporium, guarded by two huge blue Hyperboreans.

Ethan was crouched at the nearest campfire. A couple of other demigods sat with him, sharpening their swords. The doors of the warehouse opened, and Prometheus stepped out.

"Nakamura." he called. "The master would like to speak to you." Ethan stood up warily.

"Something wrong?" Prometheus smiled.

"You'll have to ask him." One of the other demigods snickered.

"Nice knowing you." Ethan readjusted his sword belt and headed into the warehouse.

Except for the hole in the roof, the place was just as I remembered. Statues of terrified people stood frozen in mid-scream. In the snack bar area, the picnic tables had been moved aside. Right between the soda dispenser and pretzel warmer stood a golden throne.

Kronos lounged on it, his scythe across his lap. He wore jeans and a T-shirt, and with his brooding expression he looked almost human-like the younger version of Luke I'd seen in the vision, pleading with Hermes to tell him his fate. Then Luke saw Ethan, and his face contorted into a very inhuman smile. His golden eyes glowed.

"Well, Nakamura. What did you think of the diplomatic mission?" Ethan hesitated.

"I'm sure Lord Prometheus is better suited to speak-"

"But I asked you." Ethan's good eye darted back and forth, noting the guards that stood around Kronos.

"I . . . I don't think Jackson will surrender. Ever." Kronos nodded.

"Anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"N-no, sir."

"You look nervous, Ethan."

"No, sir. It's just . . . I heard this was the lair of -"

"Medusa? Yes, quite true. Lovely place, eh? Unfortunately, Medusa hasn't re-formed since Jackson killed her, so you needn't worry about joining her collection. Besides, there are much more dangerous forces in this room." Kronos looked over at a Laistrygonian giant who was munching noisily on some French fries. Kronos waved his hand and the giant froze. A French fry hung suspended in midair halfway between his hand and his mouth.

"Why turn them to stone?" Kronos asked, "When you can freeze time itself?" His golden eyes bored into Ethan's face. "Now, tell me one more thing. What happened last night on the Williamsburg Bridge?" Ethan trembled. Beads of perspiration were popping up on his forehead.

"I . . . I don't know, sir."

"Yes, you do." Kronos rose from his seat. "When you attacked Jackson, something happened. Something was not quite right. The girl, Aspen, jumped in your way. "

"She wanted to save him."

"But he is invulnerable." Kronos said quietly. "You saw that yourself. "

"I can't explain it. Maybe she forgot. "

"She forgot." Kronos said. "Yes, that must've been it. Oh dear, I forgot my friend is invulnerable and took a knife for him. Oops. Tell me, Ethan, where were you aiming when you stabbed at Jackson?" Ethan frowned. He clasped his hand as if he were holding a blade, and mimed a thrust.

"I'm not sure, sir. It all happened so fast. I wasn't aiming for any spot in particular." Kronos's fingers tapped the blade of his scythe.

"I see." he said in a chilly tone. "If your memory improves, I will expect-" Suddenly the Titan lord winced. The giant in the corner unfroze and the French fry fell into his mouth. Kronos stumbled backward and sank into his throne.

"My lord?" Ethan started forward.

"I-"

The voice was weak, but just for a moment it was Luke's. Then Kronos's expression hardened. He raised his hand and flexed his fingers slowly as if forcing them to obey.

"It is nothing." He said his voice steely and cold again. "A minor discomfort." Ethan moistened his lips.

"He's still fighting you, isn't he? Luke-"

"Nonsense." Kronos spat. "Repeat that lie, and I will cut out your tongue. The boy's soul has been crushed. I am simply adjusting to the limits of this form. It requires rest. It is annoying, but no more than a temporary inconvenience."

"As . . . As you say, my lord."

"You!" Kronos pointed his scythe at a dracaena with green armor and a green crown. "Queen Sess, is it?"

"Yessss, my lord."

"Is our little surprise ready to be unleashed?" The dracaena queen bared her fangs.

"Oh, yessss, my lord. Quite a lovely sssssurprissse. "

"Excellent." Kronos said. "Tell my brother Hyperion to move our main force south into Central Park. The half-bloods will be in such disarray they will not be able to defend themselves. Go now, Ethan. Work on improving your memory. We will talk again when we have taken Manhattan." Ethan bowed, and my dreams shifted one last time.

I saw the Big House at camp, but it was a different era. The house was painted red instead of blue. The campers down at the volleyball pit had early '90s hairstyles, which were probably good for keeping monsters away. Chiron stood by the porch, talking to Hermes and a woman holding a baby. Chiron's hair was shorter and darker. Hermes wore his usual jogging suit with his winged high-tops. The woman was tall and pretty. She had blond hair, shining eyes and a friendly smile. The baby in her arms squirmed in his blue blanket like Camp Half-Blood was the last place he wanted to be.

"It's an honor to have you here." Chiron told the woman, though he sounded nervous. "It's been a long time since a mortal was allowed at camp. "

"Don't encourage her." Hermes grumbled. "May, you can't do this."

With a shock, I realized I was seeing May Castellan. She looked nothing like the old woman I'd met. She seemed full of life-the kind of person who could smile and make everyone around her feel good.

"Oh, don't worry so much." May said, rocking the baby. "You need an Oracle, don't you? The old one's been dead for, what, twenty years?"

"Longer." Chiron said gravely. Hermes raised his arms in exasperation.

"I didn't tell you that story so you could apply. It's dangerous. Chiron, tell her. "

"It is." Chiron warned. "For many years, I have forbidden anyone from trying. We don't know exactly what's happened. Humanity seems to have lost the ability to host the Oracle. "

"We've been through that." May said. "And I know I can do it. Hermes, this is my chance to do something good. I've been given the gift of sight for a reason."

I wanted to yell at May Castellan to stop. I knew what was about to happen. I finally understood how her life had been destroyed. But I couldn't move or speak. Hermes looked more hurt than worried.

"You couldn't marry if you became the Oracle." he complained. "You couldn't see me anymore." May put her hand on his arm.

"I can't have you forever, can I? You'll move on soon. You're immortal." He started to protest, but she put her hand on his chest. "You know it's true! Don't try to spare my feelings. Besides, we have a wonderful child. I can still raise Luke if I'm the Oracle, right?" Chiron coughed.

"Yes, but in all fairness, I don't know how that will affect the spirit of the Oracle. A woman who has already borne a child-as far as I know, this has never been done before. If the spirit does not take-"

"It will." May insisted. No, I wanted to shout. It won't. May Castellan kissed her baby and handed the bundle to Hermes. "I'll be right back." She gave them one last confident smile and climbed the steps.

Chiron and Hermes paced in silence. The baby squirmed. A green glow lit the windows of the house. The campers stopped playing volleyball and stared up at the attic. A cold wind rushed through the strawberry fields. Hermes must've felt it too.

He cried, "No! NO!" He shoved the baby into Chiron's arms and ran for the porch. Before he reached the door, the sunny afternoon was shattered by May Castellan's terrified scream.

I got up so fast I banged my head on somebody's shield.

"Ow!" "Sorry, Aspen." Percy was standing over me. "I was just about to wake you." I rubbed my head, trying to clear the disturbing visions.

Suddenly a lot of things made sense to me: May Castellan had tried to become the Oracle. She hadn't known about Hades' curse preventing the spirit of Delphi from taking another host. Neither had Chiron or Hermes. They hadn't realized that by trying to take the job, May would be driven mad, plagued with fits in which her eyes would glow green and she would have shattered glimpses of her child's future.

"Aspen?" Percy asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied. Percy frowned but continued.

"Annabeth just looked in her shield. There's an army-"

"Heading south into Central Park." I said. "Yeah, I know." I told him my dreams.

"Do you think Ethan suspects about my weak spot?" He asked.

"I don't know." I admitted. "He didn't tell Kronos anything, but if he figures it out-"

"We can't let him. I'll bonk him on the head harder next time." He suggested.

"Any idea what surprise Kronos was talking about?" He shook his head.

"Neither of us saw anything in the shield, but I don't like surprises."

"Agreed. So." I said, "Are you going to argue about me coming along?"

"Nah. You'd just beat me up." I managed a laugh, which was good to hear.

I grabbed my sword, and we went to rally the troops, grabbing Annabeth along the way. Tad and the head counselors were waiting for us at the Reservoir. The lights of the city were blinking on at twilight. I guess a lot of them were on automatic timers. Streetlamps glowed around the shore of the lake, making the water and trees look even spookier.

"They're coming." Tad confirmed, pointing north with a silver arrow. "One of my scouts just reported they've crossed the Harlem River. There was no way to hold them back. The army . . ." He shrugged. "It's huge."

"We'll hold them at the park." I said.

"Grover, you ready?" Annabeth asked. He nodded.

"As ready as we'll ever be. If my nature spirits can stop them anywhere, this is the place."

"Yes, we will!" said another voice. A very old, fat satyr pushed through the crowd, stumbling over his own spear. He was dressed in wood-bark armor that only covered half of his belly.

"Leneus?" Percy and I asked in unison.

"Don't act so surprised." He huffed. "I am a leader of the Council, and you did tell me to find Grover. Well, I found him, and I'm not going to let a mere outcast lead the satyrs without my help!"

Behind Leneus's back, Grover made gagging motions, but the old satyr grinned like he was the savior of the day.

"Never fear! We'll show those Titans!"

I didn't know whether to laugh or be angry, but I managed to keep a straight face. Percy was having the same problem.

"Um . . . Yeah. Well, Grover, you won't be alone. Annabeth and the Athena cabin will make their stand here. And me, Aspen and . . . Tad?" We patted Percy on the shoulder.

"Say no more. The Hunters are ready." Percy looked at the other counselors.

"That leaves the rest of you with a job just as important. You have to guard the other entrances to Manhattan. You know how tricky Kronos is. He'll hope to distract us with this big army and sneak another force in somewhere else. It's up to you to make sure that doesn't happen. Has each cabin chosen a bridge or tunnel?" The counselors nodded grimly.

"Then let's do it." I said. "Good hunting, everybody!"

We heard the army before we saw it.

The noise was like a cannon barrage combined with a football stadium crowd-like every Patriots fan in New England was charging us with bazookas. At the north end of the reservoir, the enemy vanguard broke through the woods-a warrior in golden armor leading a battalion of Laistrygonian giants with huge bronze axes. Hundreds of other monsters poured out behind them.

"Positions!" Annabeth yelled. Her cabin mates scrambled.

The idea was to make the enemy army break around the reservoir. To get to us, they'd have to follow the trails, which meant they'd be marching in narrow columns on either side of the water. At first, the plan seemed to work. The enemy divided and streamed toward us along the shore.

When they were halfway across, our defenses kicked in. The jogging trail erupted in Greek fire, incinerating many of the monsters instantly. Others flailed around, engulfed in green flames.

Athena campers threw grappling hooks around the largest giants and pulled them to the ground. In the woods on the right, the Hunters sent a volley of silver arrows into the enemy line, destroying twenty or thirty dracaena, but more marched behind them. A bolt of lightning crackled out of the sky and fried a Laistrygonian giant to ashes, and I knew Tad must be doing his son of Zeus thing. Grover raised his pipes and played a quick tune.

A roar went up from the woods on both sides as every tree, rock, and bush seemed to sprout a spirit. Dryads and satyrs raised their clubs and charged. The trees wrapped around the monsters, strangling them. Grass grew around the feet of the enemy archers. Stones flew up and hit dracaena in the faces.

The enemy slogged forward. Giants smashed through the trees, and naiads faded as their life sources were destroyed. Hellhounds lunged at the timber wolves, knocking them aside. Enemy archers returned fire, and a Hunter fell from a high branch.

"Percy!" I grabbed his arm and pointed at the reservoir.

The Titan in the gold armor wasn't waiting for his forces to advance around the sides. He was charging toward us, walking straight over the top of the lake. A Greek firebomb exploded right on top of him, but he raised his palm and sucked the flames out of the air.

"Hyperion." I said in awe. "The lord of light, Titan of the east."

"Bad?" Percy guessed.

"Next to Atlas, he's the greatest Titan warrior. In the old days, four Titans controlled the four corners of the world. Hyperion was the east-the most powerful. He was the father of Helios, the first sun god."

"I'll keep him busy." Percy promised.

"Percy, even you can't-"

"Just keep our forces together."

We'd set up at the reservoir for good reason. Percy concentrated on the water and I attacked savagely on the enemy, using the blessing of Ares to make battle formations in our troops. Percy advanced toward Hyperion, running over the top of the water. Yeah, buddy. Two can play that game. Go Percy!

Twenty feet away from each other, Hyperion raised his sword. His eyes were just like I'd heard described-as gold as Kronos's but brighter, like miniature suns. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I heard something about bright gym socks. I kept fighting, using my powers and transforming occasionally. The shock wave caused by Percy and Hyperion's swords sent a ten-foot ring of water across the surface of the lake. My eyes still burned. I had to shut off his light. I concentrated on a wave of shadow as Percy forced the tidal wave to reverse. Just before impact, Percy jumped upward on a jet of water.

"AHHHHH!" The waves and shadows smashed into Hyperion and he went under, his light extinguished. Percy landed on the lake's surface just as Hyperion struggled to his feet. His golden armor was dripping wet. His eyes no longer blazed, but they still looked murderous.

"You will burn, Jackson!" he roared. Their swords met again and the air charged with ozone.

The battle still raged around me. On the right flank, Annabeth was leading an assault with her siblings. On the left flank, Grover and his nature spirits were regrouping, entangling the enemies with bushes and weeds.

"Enough games." Hyperion told me. "We fight on land." The Titan yelled and wall of force slammed me and Percy through the air-just like the trick Kronos had pulled on the bridge.

I sailed backward about three hundred yards and smashed into the ground. If it hadn't been for my armor, I would've broken every bone in my body. I got to my feet, groaning, and helped Percy up.

"I really hate it when you Titans do that." Hyperion closed on us with blinding speed. (No pun intended)

I concentrated on the shadows, drawing strength from them as I drew my sword. Hyperion attacked. He was powerful and fast, but he couldn't seem to land a blow until he knocked me back and Percy took over. The ground around the Titan's feet kept erupting in flames, but Percy kept dousing it just as quickly.

"Stop it!" Hyperion roared. "Stop that wind!" I wasn't sure what he meant. I was too busy pushing through the pain landing on my bad arm had caused me. Hyperion stumbled like he was being shoved away. Water sprayed my face, stinging my eyes. (Luckily, my hair was tucked back in my hood.) The wind picked up, and Hyperion staggered backward.

"Percy!" Grover called in amazement. "How are you doing that?"

Doing what? I thought. Then I looked up, and I realized Percy was standing in the middle of his own personal hurricane. Clouds of water vapor swirled around him, winds so powerful they buffeted Hyperion and flattened the grass in a twenty-yard radius. Enemy warriors threw javelins at Percy, but the storm knocked them aside.

"Sweet." I muttered. Ares would've paid to see the beating Hyperion was taking.

"But a little more!" Percy said. Lightning flickered around us. The clouds darkened and the rain swirled faster. He closed in on Hyperion and blew him off his feet.

"Percy!" Grover called again. "Bring him over here!"

Percy slashed and jabbed, letting his reflexes take over; Hyperion could barely defend himself. His eyes kept trying to ignite, but the hurricane quenched his flames. Percy couldn't keep up a storm like this forever, though. I could see his powers weakening. With one last effort, he propelled Hyperion across the field, straight to where Grover was waiting.

"I will not be toyed with!" Hyperion bellowed.

He managed to get to his feet again, but Grover put his reed pipes to his lips and began to play. Leneus joined him. Around the grove, every satyr took up the song-an eerie melody, like a creek flowing over stones. The ground erupted at Hyperion's feet. Gnarled roots wrapped around his legs.

"What's this?" he protested. He tried to shake off the roots, but he was still weak. The roots thickened until he looked like he was wearing wooden boots. "Stop this!" he shouted. "Your woodland magic is no match for a Titan!"

But the more he struggled, the faster the roots grew. They curled about his body, thickening and hardening into bark. His golden armor melted into the wood, becoming part of a large trunk. The music continued. Hyperion's forces backed up in astonishment as their leader was absorbed. He stretched out his arms and they became branches, from which smaller branches shot out and grew leaves. The tree grew taller and thicker, until only the Titan's face was visible in the middle of the trunk.

"You cannot imprison me!" he bellowed. "I am Hyperion! I am-" The bark closed over his face. Grover took his pipes from his mouth.

"You are a very nice maple tree." I said sarcastically.

Several of the other satyrs passed out from exhaustion, but they'd done their job well. The Titan lord was completely encased in an enormous maple. The trunk was at least twenty feet in diameter, with branches as tall as any in the park. The tree might've stood there for centuries. The Titan's army started to retreat. A cheer went up from the Athena cabin, but our victory was short-lived.

Because just then Kronos unleashed his surprise.

"REEEEET!" The squeal echoed through upper Manhattan. Demigods and monsters alike froze in terror. Grover shot Percy and me a panicked look.

"Why does that sound like . . . It can't be!"

I knew what he was thinking. Percy had told me about this. Two years ago they'd gotten a "gift" from Pan-a huge boar that carried them across the Southwest (after it tried to kill them). The boar had a similar squeal, but what we were hearing now seemed higher pitched, shriller, almost like . . . Like if the boar had an angry girlfriend. Gods, I hoped not.

"REEEEEET!" A huge pink creature soared over the reservoir-a Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade nightmare blimp with wings.

"A sow!" I cried. "Take cover!"

The demigods scattered as the winged lady pig swooped down. Her wings were pink like a flamingo's, which matched her skin beautifully, but it was hard to think of her as cute when her hooves slammed into the ground, barely missing one of Annabeth's siblings. The pig stomped around and tore down half an acre of trees, belching a cloud of noxious gas. Then it took off again, circling around for another strike.

"Don't tell me that thing is from Greek mythology." Percy complained.

"Afraid so." Annabeth said. "The Clazmonian Sow. It terrorized Greek towns back in the day."

"Let me guess." Percy said. "Hercules beat it."

"Nope." I said. "As far as my godly sources and I know, no hero has ever beaten it."

"Perfect." Percy muttered.

The Titan's army was recovering from its shock. I guess they realized the pig wasn't after them. We only had seconds before they were ready to fight, and our forces were still in a panic. Every time the sow belched, Grover's nature spirits yelped and faded back into their trees.

"That pig has to go." I grabbed a grappling hook from one of Annabeth's siblings. "I'll take care of it. You guys hold the rest of the enemy. Push them back!"

"But, Aspen!" Grover said, "What if we can't?"

I saw how tired he was. The magic had really drained him. Annabeth didn't look much better from fighting with a bad leg wound she had gotten. Percy was panting from the hurricane. I didn't know how the Hunters were doing, but the right flank of the enemy army was now between them and us. I didn't want to leave my friends in such bad shape, but that sow was the biggest threat. It would destroy everything: buildings, trees, sleeping mortals. It had to be stopped.

"Retreat if you need to." I said. "Just slow them down. I'll be back as soon as I can." Before I could change my mind, I swung the grappling hook like a lasso. When the sow came down for its next pass, I threw with all my strength. The hook wrapped around the base of the pig's wing. It squealed in rage and veered off, yanking the rope and me into the sky.

If you're heading downtown from Central Park, my advice is to take the subway. Flying pigs are faster, but way more dangerous. The sow soared past the Plaza Hotel, straight into the canyon of Fifth Avenue.

My brilliant plan was to climb the rope and get on the pig's back. Unfortunately I was too busy swinging around dodging streetlamps and the sides of buildings. Another thing I learned: it is one thing to climb a rope in an alley in Italy. It's a completely different thing to climb a rope attached to a moving pig's wing while you're flying at a hundred miles an hour. We zigzagged along several blocks and continued south on Park Avenue.

'Boss! Hey, boss!'

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Neráida speeding along next to us, darting back and forth to avoid the pig's wings.

"Watch out!" I told her.

'Hop on!' Neráida whinnied. 'I can catch you . . . Probably.'

That wasn't very reassuring. Grand Central lay dead ahead. Above the main entrance stood the giant statue of Hermes, which I guess hadn't been activated because it was so high up. I was flying right toward him at the speed of demigod-smashing.

"Stay alert!" I told Neráida. "I've got an idea."

'Oh, I hate your ideas.'

I swung outward with all my might. Instead of smashing into the Hermes statue, I whipped around it, circling the rope under its arms. I thought this would tether the pig, but I'd underestimated the momentum of a thirty-ton sow in flight. Just as the pig wrenched the statue loose from its pedestal, I let go. Hermes went for a ride, taking my place as the pig's passenger, and I free-fell toward the street.

Then a shadow swooped under me, and thump-I was on Neráida's back. It wasn't the most comfortable landing.

'Sorry, boss.' Neráida murmured.

"No problem." I said. "Follow that pig!"

The porker had taken a right at East 42nd and was flying back toward Fifth Avenue. When it flew above the rooftops, I could see fires here and there around the city. It looked like my friends were having a rough time. Kronos was attacking on several fronts.

But at the moment, I had my own problems. The Hermes statue was still on its leash. It kept bonking into buildings and spinning around. The pig swooped over an office building, and Hermes plowed into a water tower on the roof, blasting water and wood everywhere. Then something occurred to me.

"Get closer." I told Fairy. She whinnied in protest. "Just within shouting distance." I said. "I need to talk to the statue."

'Now I'm sure you've lost it, boss.' Fairy said, but she did what I asked.

When I was close enough to see the statue's face clearly, I yelled, "Hello, Hermes! Command sequence: Daedalus Twenty- three. Kill Flying Pigs! Begin Activation!"

Immediately the statue moved its legs. It seemed confused to find that it was no longer on top of Grand Central Terminal. It was, instead, being given a sky-ride on the end of a rope by a large winged sow. It smashed through the side of a brick building, which I think made it a little mad. It shook its head and began to climb the rope.

I glanced down at the street. We were coming up on the main public library, with the big marble lions flanking the steps. Suddenly I had a weird thought: Could stone statues be automatons too? It seemed like a long shot, but . . .

"Faster!" I told Fairy. "Get in front of the pig, Taunt him!"

'Um, boss-'

"Trust me." I said. "I can do this . . . Probably."

'Oh, sure. Mock the horse.' She muttered sourly. I chuckled.

Fairy burst through the air. She could fly pretty damned fast when she wanted to. She got in front of the pig, which now had a metal Hermes on its back.

Fairy whinnied, 'You smell like ham!'

She kicked the pig in the snout with her back hooves and went into a steep dive. The pig screamed in rage and followed. We barreled straight for the front steps of the library. Fairy slowed down just enough for me to hop off, then she kept flying toward the main doors.

I yelled out, "Lions! Command sequence: Daedalus Twenty-three. Kill Flying Pigs! Begin Activation!"

The lions stood up and looked at me. They probably thought I was teasing them.

But just then: "REEEEEET!" The massive pink pork monster landed with a thud, cracking the sidewalk. The lions stared at it, not believing their luck, and pounced. At the same time, a very beat-up Hermes statue leaped onto the pig's head and started banging it mercilessly with a caduceus. Those lions had some nasty claws.

I drew my sword, but there wasn't much for me to do. The pig disintegrated before my eyes. I almost felt sorry for it. I hoped it got to meet the boar of its dreams down in Tartarus. When the monster had completely turned to dust, the lions and the Hermes statue looked around in confusion.

"Command Sequence: Daedalus Twenty-three. Defend Manhattan." I ordered, using my blessing of Hephaestus. They went charging down Park Avenue, and I imagined that Percy would have a fun time with those.

'Hey, boss.' said Fairy. 'Can we take a donut break?' I wiped the sweat off my brow.

"I wish, darlin, but the fight's still going on."

In fact, I could hear it getting closer. My friends needed help. I jumped on Fairy's back, and we flew north toward the sound of explosions.

Midtown was a war zone. We flew over little skirmishes everywhere. A giant was ripping up trees in Bryant Park while dryads pelted him with nuts. Outside the Waldorf Astoria, a bronze statue of Benjamin Franklin was whacking a hellhound with a rolled-up newspaper. A trio of Hephaestus campers fought a squad of dracaena in the middle of Rockefeller Center.

I was tempted to stop and help, but I could tell from the smoke and noise that the real action had moved farther south. Our defenses were collapsing. The enemy was closing in on the Empire State Building. We did a quick sweep of the surrounding area.

Tad and the Hunters had set up a defensive line on 37th, just three blocks north of Olympus. To the east on Park Avenue, Jake Mason and some other Hephaestus campers were leading an army of statues against the enemy. To the west, the Demeter cabin and Grover's nature spirits had turned Sixth Avenue into a jungle that was hampering a squadron of Kronos's demigods. The south was clear for now, but the flanks of the enemy army were swinging around.

A few more minutes and we'd be totally surrounded.

"We have to land where they need us most." I muttered.

'That's everywhere, boss.' Fairy said.

I spotted a familiar silver owl banner in the southeast corner of the fight, 33rd at the Park Avenue tunnel. Annabeth, two of her siblings and Percy were holding back a Hyperborean giant.

"There!" I told Fairy. She plunged toward the battle. I leaped off her back and landed on the giant's head. When the giant looked up, I slid off his face, shield-bashing his nose on the way down.

"RAWWWR!' The giant staggered backward, blue blood trickling from his nostrils. I hit the pavement running. The Hyperborean breathed a cloud of white mist, and the temperature dropped. The spot where I'd landed was now coated with ice, and I was covered in frost like a sugar donut.

"Hey, ugly!" Annabeth yelled. I hoped she was talking to the giant, not me, but I had a hunch that she was talking to us both. Blue Boy bellowed and turned toward her, exposing the unprotected back of his legs. Percy charged and stabbed him behind the knee.

"WAAAAH!" The Hyperborean buckled. I waited for him to turn, but he froze. I mean he literally turned to solid ice. From the point where Percy'd stabbed him, cracks appeared in his body. They got larger and wider until the giant crumbled in a mountain of blue shards.

"Thanks." Annabeth winced, trying to catch her breath.

"The pig?" Percy asked.

"Pork chops." I said.

"Good."

I flexed my shoulder. The wound was still bothering me, but Annabeth and Percy saw my expression. I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine, Percy."

"Come on! We've got plenty of enemies left." Annabeth was right.

The next hour was a blur. I fought like I'd never fought before-wading into legions of dracaena, taking out dozens of telkhines with every strike, destroying empousai and knocking out enemy demigods. No matter how many I defeated, more took their place.

Percy, Annabeth and I raced from block to block, trying to shore up our defenses. Too many of our friends lay wounded in the streets. Too many were missing. As the night wore on and the moon got higher, we were backed up foot by foot until we were only a block from the Empire State Building in any direction. At one point Grover was next to me, bonking snake women over the head with his cudgel. Then he disappeared in the crowd, and it was Tad at my side, driving the monsters back with the power of his magic shield.

_**Hey guys! Me again! Sorry for the abrupt drop-off. I promise, I'll update this soon! School and grades are bitches, and I have a lot of pressure on my ass!**_


End file.
